Jodido Amor
by Yokai-Onechan
Summary: Sakura y Hinata son dos bellas muchachas que nunca tuvieron suerte en el amor .. Las personas de la cuales ellas consideraban "El amor de su vida " acabaron de la forma más cruel con la dulzura de ambas . El jodido destino los pondrá nuevamente a ellos en su caminos . Las coincidencias no existen . Y ellas no caerán en sus redes . Solo buscarán venganza .. ADVERTENCIA : UA , Ooc
1. Chapter 1 : Tú me mataste

_**POV´SAKURA**_

Recuerdo vagamente la última sonrisa brillante que me brindaste , de aquella calidez que emanaba de tu ser en ese último abrazo , en ese beso tan profundo en yo te lo decia todo .. Nunca pensé que se convertiría en una despedida .

Y yo sigo aquí , encerrada en estas cuatros paredes ignorando al mundo en mi alrededor , sinceramente no tengo ganas de nada . No he vuelto a ser la misma desde .. desde que me dejaste ..

Y lo que mas me duele fue ¡Que no tuviste el valor de decírmelo en la cara! .

¿Comó pude ser tan estúpida? ¿Tan ingenua? O ¿Demasiado idiota para no darme cuenta de tu mentira?

¿Comó diablos permíti que me enamorara de ti , nuevamente? Después de 4 años pensando , llorando , anhelando , rezando y sufriendo.. ¿por ti?

¿Comó rayos permíti ser tu muñeca , hasta que te cansaste de mi? ¿De mi amor? ¿Del amor tan sincero y puro , que alguna vez te tuve? O ¿Te tenía?

Una simple razón :

_**Fuiste mi primer amor ..**_

Uno al que no pude olvidar ... y que me ha costado varios años en ocultarlo.

Y te apareciste un día antes de mi cumpleaños .. saliste de la nada .

Esa carta que hizo que mi mundo se ponga de cabeza . Esa carta que hizo que nuevamente empezara revolotear mariposas fuertemente en mi estómago .

Estaba sumamente feliz .. lastimosamente feliz . Hasta el punto de llorar de emoción , que muy pronto se convertiría de dolor ..

Sin saber que serías causa de mi desgracia .

Tenía dentro de mi , un montón de sentimientos encontrados ..

¡Maldición!

Me deje engañar por ti .. por tus palabras falsas de amor.

Todavía no puedo dejar de pensar en ello . Con tan solo pronunciar tú nombre y/o tener alucinaciones en que algún día de estos volverás a mi lado y me dirás:

_¿Crees que me olvidaría de ti , tan fácilmente ?_

Me hace sentir tan patética , tan masoquista , tan vulnerable, tan idiota . Al creer tener una pizca de esperanza cuando todo esta dicho : No volverás jamas .

Al abrir mis ojos me encuentro en un paisaje desolado , que solo alberga los restos de los sueños rotos que se extiende mas allá de lo que pudiera ver . Siento frío , y simplemente no hago nada mas que estar parada observando como la oscuridad lo invade todo .

Sola .

Sola .

Sola .

Esos molestos susurros invaden mi mente , pero tiene razón . Así estoy completamente sola.

Tus recuerdos amargan mi ser . Día y noche no me dejan en paz . Son como fantasmas buscando venganza , clamando dolor y muerte en mi trágica soledad .

Me miró al espejo y no puedo evitar sentir compasión por mi .

Doy pena . Doy lastima . Hasta siento repugnancia de la desconocida que no es otra persona más que yo misma .

¿Tan mal me dejaste?

¿Qué pasó con aquella chica de cabellera larga , sedosa y de un peculiar color rosa ? ¿Qué pasó con aquel extraño brillo en sus ojos jades , cuando lo veía ? ¿Qué pasó con esa sonrisa que radiaba de alegría y de amor ?

La respuesta es mas que ovia : Tú la mataste ..

Ahora no es nada mas que una sombra sin alma , sin nada .

Es una silueta sin vida , una moribunda más caminando en un mundo sin sentido . No puedo evitar sentirme tan débil ..

¡Esa no soy yo ! ¡Esa no puede ser yo!

¡Esa Sakura Haruno no es nada más que una pobre idiota sufriendo por amor !

Esa es la que tú le rompiste el corazón ..

Me rió como una loca . Solo yo puedo entenderme .

Definitivamente esto no quedará así . Me vengaré de ti ...

_**Uchiha Sasuke ...**_

_**FIN POV´SAKURA**_


	2. Chapter 2 : Te odio

_**POV´HINATA **_

Suspiro . Una triste lagrima desciende por mi mejilla . No hago más que retorcerme en mi propia miseria .

Me siento vacía , estúpida y por sobretodo ingenua .

Estoy cansada . Estoy harta de vivir así . De ser siempre la boba que sufre por ti , mientras tú actuabas como si nada pasará . Eso solo me enfureció más .

Confie en ti , mas que en cualquier otra persona .

Y ese fue mi error , que me llevo en el estado en el que ahora estoy ..

Todavía me cuesta borrar tus recuerdos y lo peor de todo es que no he logrado superarte . De alguna forma soy una idiota por estar dependiento del pasado , estar aferrada a una realidad que ya pasó , anhelando algo que no tuve y que jamás me correspondió .

Ya no se que sentir , ni tampoco que pensar .

Pero solo quisiera saber ..

¡¿Porqué no tuviste las suficientes agallas para hablarme con la verdad?! ¿De que nunca me amaste ? De que solo obtuve de ti ¿ migajas?

Y yo , y yo que te amé , te amé con locura con ese amor tan puro e infinito que no conoce límite alguno .

Hubiera dado todo por ti , incluso mi vida .

Te entregué mi corazón . Pero no te bastó y ni siquiera te importó ...

¿Y que he recibido a cambio? Promesas inconclusas , sueños rotos y esperanzas nulas .

Desde que tengo memoria siempre he querido que me veas , que notarás mi existencia y que me sonrierás ..

Siempre fui tu sombra .

Observandoté desde lejos , apoyandoté en silencio , amandoté en secreto ..

Tu sola presencia iluminaba mi triste vida , hacía que mi pulso latiera a mil y un profundo sonrojo se situará en mis mejillas .

Eras todo para mí .

Pero para ti no fui nada mas que la "chica rara " como todos me llamaban ...

Yo solo quería caminar a tu lado ¿Era mucho pedir ?

Creo que sí ..

Solo quisiera cerrar mis ojos , para nunca más despertar . Sumergirme en el olvido y estar en paz .

¿Fue mi culpa ilusionarme tan rápido?

¿Fue mi culpa creer que te enamorarías de mi , como yo de ti?

¿Fue mi culpa pensar que tendríamos un final feliz ?

¿No fui lo suficientemente buena para ti?

En tus ojos me perdí hipnotizada en tu profundo azul cielo , creyendo ciegamente que eras mi cuento de hadas perfecto .

Decías amarme con todo tu ser .. ¡Cómo mentías!

Siento la lluvia caer , como si supiera mi sufrir . Las gotas se mezclan con mis lagrimas , tapando todo rastro de melacolía , dolor y agonía .

¡Joder!

¿Porque te conocí?

Te acercaste a mi por lástima , creyendo así que yo podría llenar el vacío que llevabas en tu alma . Usandomé una y otra vez hasta quitarmeló todo , ya no tengo nada ..

Yo daba todo por tu amor , metí al fuego mis manos . Ignoré las advertencia de mi mente , me deje llevar por mi corazón . ¿Y como todo termino ?

Rota y destrozada por dentro .

Y Te odio por eso .

Pero no creas que todo terminará así como así .

Porque aquella niña tonta e ingenua al que todo el mundo humillaba , murió .

Dejando a la fría Hyuga Hinata que tarde o temprano le pagarás por todo el daño que le has causado . Tenlo por seguro .

_**Uzumaki Naruto ...**_

_**FIN POV´HINATA**_


	3. Capítulo 3 : Nada es lo que parece ser

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : **Los personajes de Naruto , no me pertenecen . Son de Mashashi Kishimoto , a mí solo las obras . Los uso SIN FINES DE LUCRO .

**Título:** Jodido Amor

**Género :** Romance/Drama/Friendship/Humor

**Personajes :**Sakura Haruno , Hinata Hyuga

**Advertencias : ** Universo alterno , Ooc en los personajes principales (Algo así como Road to Ninja) , Muerte de algún personaje(?) y lemon (?)

**Resumen :**

Sakura y Hinata son dos bellas muchachas que nunca tuvieron suerte en el amor ..

Las personas de la cuales ellas consideraban "El amor de su vida " acabaron de la forma más cruel con la dulzura de ambas .

Llevándose consigo sus inocencias , sus purezas , sus todo ...

Podrá sonar como unos adolescentes despechadas ... Pero no es así .

El jodido destino los pondrá nuevamente a ellos en su caminos .

Las coincidencias no existen . Y ellas no caerán en sus redes .

Solo buscarán venganza , para sanar sus heridas pasadas , para recuperar su dignidad como mujeres que son ...

Y al final ... ¿encontrarán al amor o no ?

**(OwO) (OwO) (OwO) (OwO) (OwO) (OwO) (OwO) (OwO) (OwO)**

-Tú - dijo helada , frente a ella se encontraba aquel cretino del cuál alguna vez se enamoró perdidamente .

-Sakura - pronucio el azabache con una sonrisa sexy en sus carnosos labios , que no hizo más que fastidiarla con su porte de "Don Juan" que mostraba .

**(OwO) (OwO) (OwO) (OwO) (OwO) (OwO) (OwO) (OwO) (OwO)**

-Etto .. Disculpé ¿podría pasarme aquella hoja que se me cayó ? - dijo Hinata restandole importancia al desconocido que la miraba fijamente .

-Tomé .. aquí tiene - dijo el joven en un tono medio aturdido .

Alzó la vista encontrándose con unos hermosos ojos zafiro .

**(OwO) (OwO) (OwO) (OwO) (OwO) (OwO) (OwO) (OwO) (OwO)**

\- Buenas tardes - aparecieron dos guapos pelirojos , diferentes entre sí - Soy Akasuna No Sasori y mi socio es Sabaku No Gaara ..- y ¿ustedes son .. ?-

\- Haruno Sakura -

-Hyuuga Hinata ... -

**Notas de la autora : **

Hola . Se que debí saludar y presentarme en el primer capítulo -gomen u.u - pero era un desastre esto de subir en ffnet y luego postearlas . Jeje no entendía ni papa .. además nadie me explico ;( . En fin aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo relatado del punto de vista de Sasuke .

Lo hice lo más frío que pude ... Ya saben alguna crítica para mejorar - y sin insultos - son bien recibidos .

Ahora ¡A disfrutar!

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 3 : Nada es lo que parece ser**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Siete años después ...**_

_**POV´ SASUKE**_

¿Nunca te has sentido tan solo en tu vida, por más que estés rodeado de personas conocidas?

Yo si . Y en está ocasión así me siento .

Completamente solo .

Completamente vacío .

Levanto la vista y me encuentro con la mirada de mi madre , de mi hermano y finalmente con la de mi padre . Cada uno de ellos me mira distinto : la primera con amor , el segundo con cariño y el último con indiferencia .

Padre ¿Nunca fui el orgullo para ti?

Siempre fui la oveja negra de la familia , supongo que no soy lo que esperabas ...

¿Qué hice mal ?

Si cumplí con todas las expectativas para ser igual a él .

Saqué uno de los mejores promedios de la secundaria , me destacó en los deportes , no tengo ningún vicio - a excepción de fumar- y me recibí de la profesión de que tanto has soñado que Itachi se recibiera : Abogado .

Sin embargo eso no te hizo feliz , al contrario te dio lo mismo .

Y yo que pensé que las cosas podrían ser diferentes , pero me equivoqué .

Hay ocasiones en que me gustaría gritarte todo lo que siento y acabar de una vez con esta sensación de fracaso con el que he vivido toda mi vida . Pero por respeto a mi madre me he mantenido en silencio al tanto de tus exigencias . No puedo ni debo fallarle , porqué ella es una de las pocas personas que en verdad quiero ; por más que tenga un esposo tan egoísta como tú .

No me creo la mejor persona del mundo para criticarte , más bien soy igual a ti .

Tan frío , tan amargado , tan distante de todos . Un ser sin corazón .

Supongo que eso viene de sangre ...

Los Uchiha somos un clan maldito destinados a hacer sufrir a quienes nos aman realmente .

Por eso siempre me aleje de las personas sentimentales , exageradamente alegres , insoportablemente positivos .

Pero a excepción de uno . Naruto .

Es el mismo idiota que nunca dejo de sonreír por más cosas malas que le pase y le hace frente a los problemas con su odioso optimismo que detestó a morir . Se le hace tan fácil expresarse que no tiene pudor si hace el ridículo o no .

A veces lo envidió por ser tan así , lo que yo no puedo ser . Si el tuviera el poder de leer mi mente ahora mismo , estoy seguro que no me dejaría en paz . Pero aunque no lo quisiera ver es mi mejor amigo después de todo y deshacerme de él sería completamente imposible .

Deshacer . Qué palabra tan conocida por mí .

¿A cuantas mujeres abandone y humille ? . En verdad no llevo la cuenta pero poco me importa , ¿porque debería recordarlo ahora?

Si todas son unas molestias . Unas patéticas mujeres que se aferran a sueños demasiados ilusos , que creen en los cuentos de hadas y todas esas boberias .

¿Porqué le cuesta ver la realidad tal cuál es ?

Si yo no soy feliz , tampoco ustedes lo serán jamás .

Hmp ...

Tan simple como eso , mientras tanto me aprovecharé de esas pobres tontas que esperan a " su príncipe azul " y les robaré la pureza de su ser , hasta que me odien , hasta que habrán sus ojos y se den cuenta de que nada es lo que parece ser ...

_**FIN POV´SASUKE**_

* * *

¿Algún comentario? Así me inspiran más *-*


	4. Capítulo 4 : Por ti

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : **Los personajes de Naruto , no me pertenecen . Son de Mashashi Kishimoto , a mí solo las obras . Los uso SIN FINES DE LUCRO .

**Título:** Jodido Amor

**Género :** Romance/Drama/Friendship/Humor

**Personajes :**Sakura Haruno , Hinata Hyuga

**Advertencias : **Universo alterno , Ooc en los personajes principales (Algo así como Road to Ninja) , Muerte de algún personaje(?) y lemon (?)

**Resumen :**

Sakura y Hinata son dos bellas muchachas que nunca tuvieron suerte en el amor ..

Las personas de la cuales ellas consideraban "El amor de su vida " acabaron de la forma más cruel con la dulzura de ambas .

Llevándose consigo sus inocencias , sus purezas , sus todo ...

Podrá sonar como unos adolescentes despechadas ... Pero no es así .

El jodido destino los pondrá nuevamente a ellos en su caminos .

Las coincidencias no existen . Y ellas no caerán en sus redes .

Solo buscarán venganza , para sanar sus heridas pasadas , para recuperar su dignidad como mujeres que son ...

Y al final ... ¿encontrarán al amor o no ?

**(OwO) (OwO) (OwO) (OwO) (OwO) (OwO) (OwO) (OwO) (OwO)**

-Tú - dijo helada , frente a ella se encontraba aquel cretino del cuál alguna vez se enamoró perdidamente .

-Sakura - pronucio el azabache con una sonrisa sexy en sus carnosos labios , que no hizo más que fastidiarla con su porte de "Don Juan" que mostraba .

**(OwO) (OwO) (OwO) (OwO) (OwO) (OwO) (OwO) (OwO) (OwO)**

-Etto .. Disculpé ¿podría pasarme aquella hoja que se me cayó ? - dijo Hinata restandole importancia al desconocido que la miraba fijamente .

-Tomé .. aquí tiene - dijo el joven en un tono medio aturdido .

Alzó la vista encontrándose con unos hermosos ojos zafiro .

**(OwO) (OwO) (OwO) (OwO) (OwO) (OwO) (OwO) (OwO) (OwO)**

\- Buenas tardes - aparecieron dos guapos pelirojos , diferentes entre sí - Soy Akasuna No Sasori y mi socio es Sabaku No Gaara ..- y ¿ustedes son .. ?-

\- Haruno Sakura -

-Hyuuga Hinata ... -

**Notas de la autora :**

Hola amigos fickers :D ..! yo aquí de nuevo con otro capítulo de está fascinante historia . Como lo notarán va narrado desde la perspectiva de Naru :3 . Para la próxima , empieza lo mejor .

Espero que le gusten .

Alguna sugerencia , sera bien recibidos :D

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 4 : Por ti **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**POV´NARUTO**_

Cierro mis ojos y la veo . Su sonrisa encantadora me sigue cautivando , por más que hayan pasado trece años ya .

¿Cómo puedo querer a alguien que me ha hecho tanto daño y tan inmensamente feliz?

¿Cómo puedo aún esperarla , cuando ella me dijo adiós?

¿Cómo puedo olvidarla cuando ella dejó vacío mi corazón?

Trato de hablar , pero no me sale la voz .

Trato de alcanzarla , pero ella desaparece de la nada .

Despierto .

Esto es sólo un maldito sueño .

Me preguntó ... ¿Dónde estarás ?.. ¿Serás feliz?¿Te acoradarás de mí?

Por ti , he lastimado a muchas personas .

Por ti , dije una y mil mentiras .

Por ti , me engañé a mí mismo , a tal punto de vivir de los recuerdos .

¿Eso fue amor?

Y me acostumbré .

Me acostumbré a ser el único en este juego de mentiras .

En el que tú , me obligaste a entrar ...

En el que yo herido quise participar ...

Y terminamos lastimándonos .

Seguiste tu camino , yo el mío.

Desde ahí , nunca he vuelto a ser el mismo .

Por más que lo intenté una y otra vez siempre he fallado , buscando en otra algo de ti .

Jurando amor cuando yo ya nada sentía .

¿Cómo pude ser tan hipócrita? ¿Cómo pude pensar que otros labios borrarían el dulce sabor de tu boca ?¿Cómo pude creer que tan solo decir "Te amo" sanaría mi corazón hecho pedazos ?

Quizás ya no quería sentir el pesar de la soledad . Como cuando mis padres me abandonaron y poco a poco fui cayendo en las drogas , en las apuestas ilegales y en las mujeres fáciles .

No veía razón de mi existir . No había nadie por quién vivir .

Hasta que llegaste .

Hasta que me salvaste .

Hasta el día en que te marchaste .

Ahora todo lo que me queda es lo que no has podido quitarme .

Y pese a todo sigo sonriendo , aunque en el fondo me derrumbó por dentro .

Pero descuida , estoy bien .

Sigo mi destino tratando de no mirar hacia atrás .

Pero no esperes que te busque ni nada por el estilo . No quiero saber absolutamente nada de ti .

Te deseo lo mejor .

Mientra tanto yo seguiré fingiendo , que soy feliz .

Frente a mis amigos y mis conocidos .

Menos al teme de Sasuke , que conoce mi triste pasado .

Quién me ha soportado todas mis locuras y mis arrebatos de melancolía .

Quién gracias a sus golpizas y a sus palabras de ánimo - más que nada insultos - comprendí que el mundo no gira en ti .

Quién me ha apoyado en mis caídas y fracasos - por más que diga su típico monosílabo - me hace saber que por lo menos me escucha y que no estoy solo .

Aunque en ocasiones se comporte como un idiota , un engreído , un testarudo y tenga ganas de golpearlo en la cara , es mi hermano del alma .

Antes muerto que decirle esto ¡Dattebayo!

_**FIN POV´NARUTO**_

* * *

¿Quién será esa misteriosa chica ? ¿Merezco tomatazos ? Saludos , Yokai :9


	5. Capítulo 5 : El comienzo

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : **Los personajes de Naruto , no me pertenecen . Son de Mashashi Kishimoto , a mí solo las obras . Los uso SIN FINES DE LUCRO .

**Título:** Jodido Amor

**Género :** Romance/Drama/Friendship/Humor

**Personajes :**Sakura Haruno , Hinata Hyuga

**Advertencias : **Universo alterno , Ooc en los personajes principales (Algo así como Road to Ninja) , Muerte de algún personaje(?) y lemon (?)

**Resumen :**

Sakura y Hinata son dos bellas muchachas que nunca tuvieron suerte en el amor ..

Las personas de la cuales ellas consideraban "El amor de su vida " acabaron de la forma más cruel con la dulzura de ambas .

Llevándose consigo sus inocencias , sus purezas , sus todo ...

Podrá sonar como unos adolescentes despechadas ... Pero no es así .

El jodido destino los pondrá nuevamente a ellos en su caminos .

Las coincidencias no existen . Y ellas no caerán en sus redes .

Solo buscarán venganza , para sanar sus heridas pasadas , para recuperar su dignidad como mujeres que son ...

Y al final ... ¿encontrarán al amor o no ?

**(OwO) (OwO) (OwO) (OwO) (OwO) (OwO) (OwO) (OwO) (OwO)**

-Tú - dijo helada , frente a ella se encontraba aquel cretino del cuál alguna vez se enamoró perdidamente .

-Sakura - pronucio el azabache con una sonrisa sexy en sus carnosos labios , que no hizo más que fastidiarla con su porte de "Don Juan" que mostraba .

**(OwO) (OwO) (OwO) (OwO) (OwO) (OwO) (OwO) (OwO) (OwO)**

-Etto .. Disculpé ¿podría pasarme aquella hoja que se me cayó ? - dijo Hinata restandole importancia al desconocido que la miraba fijamente .

-Tomé .. aquí tiene - dijo el joven en un tono medio aturdido .

Alzó la vista encontrándose con unos hermosos ojos zafiro .

**(OwO) (OwO) (OwO) (OwO) (OwO) (OwO) (OwO) (OwO) (OwO)**

\- Buenas tardes - aparecieron dos guapos pelirojos , diferentes entre sí - Soy Akasuna No Sasori y mi socio es Sabaku No Gaara ..- y ¿ustedes son .. ?-

\- Haruno Sakura -

-Hyuuga Hinata ... -

**Notas de la autora :** Jeje Holis ! ¿Como están ? Yo bien -Nadie le pregunta - ;O . Estoy aquí con un nuevo capítulo . Espero que sea de su agrado . y disculpen la ortografía . Una aclaración , ha pasado siete años de los Pov de Hinata y Sakura .

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 5 : El Comienzo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Se acomódo un mechon de pelo , detrás de su oreja . Aliso su falda bordo como tantas veces lo había hecho , arregló su elegante blusa blanca pegada a su esbelta figura y se retoco suavemente el maquillaje .

_"Perfecto"_

Simplemente era una mujer hermosa . Su larga cabellera rosa caía majestuosamente hasta su cintura , su flequillo lo llevaba al costado , poseía unos impactantes ojos jade remarcado con un delicado delineado negro , su nariz era respingona pero sin llegar a exagerar , su labios pintados de color cereza y los accesorios primaverales , la hacían ver casual y seductoramente femenina .

_"Cómo he cambiado tanto " _poso su mirada en el espejo y lo contempló por varios segundos .

**.**

**.**

_**-"Sabés " -habló un joven azabache abrazandolá tiernamente , mirando las brillantes estrellas de oscura noche que la rodeaba -"¿Qué sucede?"- fijo su mirada en su novio , esperando su reacción paciente .**_

_**Sin embargo pasaron varios minutos para que el muchacho respondiera . -"Me gusta tu cabello"- volteó su cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mirandola directamente a los ojos , haciendo que en el interior de ella su corazón estallará de alegría por el cumplido . **_

_**-"Sasuke-kun ..."- le regaló una de sus mejores sonrisas , tal como lo haría cualquier chica enamorada ...**_

**_._**

**_._**

\- Disculpe Sakura-sama - abrió timidamente la puerta del baño privado una bonita muchacha de pelo violeta y ojos morados .- ¿Se encuentra bien? hace varios segundos que he tocado y cómo usted no ha respondido , temí que le hubiera pasado algo ...

-Lo siento Isami - movió su rostro hacia la mencionada - estaba un poco distraída - recordo la imagen de cierta persona , para luego borrarla en el acto -¿Qué me decías ? -

\- La reunión empezará dentro cinco minutos - revisó su libreta y añadió - todos han llegado a excepción de Hinata-sama ... - miró de reojo a su superiora , esperando alguna orden .

Está solo largo un sonoro suspiro .

\- De acuerdo ... ¿No ha avisado nada su secretaria ? -

-Ahora que lo menciona , Tenten-chan dijo que tardará un poco - se acomodó las gafas - al parecer ha ocurrido algo en la mansión Hyugga -

\- Esta bien puedes retirarte -

-Con su permiso - hizó una pequeña reverencia , para luego salir despacio del lugar .

"Con qué algo ha sucedido ¿ehh? . Ni yo me lo creo ¿Qué habrás hecho ahora Hanabi ? " - sonrió divertida al pensar en la rebeldía de la no tan pequeña hermana menor de una de sus mayores socias y mejores amigas Hinata Hyuga ; quién forma parte de su reconocida y prestigiosa empresa de turismo internacional de todo Tokio , "Cerezo Plateado" .

Pero pronto la sonrisa se borró para instalar una mueca de angustia , al revivir un hecho pasado ... "Hace tiempo que no recuerdo nada de él .. y ahora aparece de la nada " cerró sus ojos , apretando sus puños con fuerza "Ojalá no te hubiera conocido nunca "

-Tranquilizaté - se dijo asi misma , apoyandosé en una de las paredes respirando pausadamente - No es el momento ni el lugar para pensar en cosas que ni siquiera valen la pena - se reincorporo con la frente en alto - Es el momento de demostrar a aquellos hombres que Sakura Haruno es más que una cara bonita y no una "niña de papi" - remarco lo último con irritación - estúpidos que piensan que las mujeres somos más que muñecas , para usarlas y botarlas a su antojo . Y no poseemos la inteligencia suficiente para estar al mando de una empresa como está - recordó las palabras exactas que alguna vez le dijo un hombre de la compañia rival - Ya verán ... les dejaré con la boca abierta - y con estás últimas palabras camino hacia la salida de su baño privado , llendo directamente a las sala de juntas .

**.**

**.**

**(OwO) (OwO) (OwO) (OwO) (OwO) (OwO) (OwO) (OwO) (OwO)**

**.**

**.**

-Cúando llegué a casa , ya verá esa chiquilla insolente - habló para si misma una bella joven de cabello azul recogido en una coleta alta . Su típico flequillo recto había desaparecido dando a paso a dos largos mechones en cada lado de su rostro de porcelana .

-¡Mueveté imbécil !- gritó sacando la cabeza por la ventanilla , maldiciendo al conductor de enfrente - ¡Qué no ves que está en verde! - dijo aún más fuerte . Estaba bastante molesta ; primero Hanabi le cambió el horario de su celular como una pesada broma -y con ello todos los relojes de la casa- , segundo no desayuno , tercero posiblemente llegué tarde a trabajar -ella odia las inpuntualidades- y cuarto la tortuga que conducía ese automóvil no se movía . "Lo único que faltaba" suspiró con pesar .

Itachi se encontraba surmergido en sus pensamientos . Hace mucho tiempo que no visitaba su país natal . Todo lo encontraba diferente . Estaba ansioso de volver a ver su familia , de recuperar el tiempo perdido con su hermano pequeño y sus amigos .

Y quizás encontrar a alguien que lo quisiera tal como es , y no se fije en su apellido .

"Eso será difícil" pensó mientras trataba de relajarse . Estar sentado durante 72 horas le causó un terrible dolor en el cuello , ni hablar del parloteo de las mujeres que intentaban persuadirlo y del acoso persistente de su compañero de asiento , quién resulto ser gay .

En algún momento considero tirarse a mar abierto , pero resistió a la tentación .

Hasta que un fuerte carraspeo lo trajo a la realidad . A su costado se encontraba una hermosa mujer parada viendolé directamente a sus ojos con el ceño fruncido y posando sus manos en sus cintura . Vestía un sencillo pero elegante vestido celeste con un par de sandalias bajas y de una mirada "¿Perla?"

-¿Qué me ves? ¿Qué tengo algún cartel pegado en la frente que dice "Miramé"? - habló la desconocida con rudeza .

\- Disculpemé , no quería incomódarla - se justificó y se sorprendió . Era la primera vez que una joven le hablaba así . - ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo? - dijo amablemente .

-Si - miró al azabache . Su cabello negro lo tenía en una coleta baja y sus profundos ojos la hipnotizaron por un segundo . Se veía realmente apuesto con esa corbata floja azul , la desaliñada camisa blanca , los gastados jeans y unas zapatillas modernas .

Pronto se enojo consigo misma por pensar en tal boberias .

-Tienes exactamente tres segundos para moverte , si no quierés que te pasé por encima - finalizó alejandosé del lugar .

"Okey eso fue raro" sonrió divertido como hace tiempo no lo hacía . No era común ver a una mujer que le hablará de esa manera , al contrario si hubiera sido otra , lo más probable era que se le hubiera tirado encima en la primera oportunidad.

"Espero volverte a ver"

Tomó otro camino hacia la mansión Uchiha , perdiendóla de vista por el espejo retrovisor .

**.**

**.**

**(OwO) (OwO) (OwO) (OwO) (OwO) (OwO) (OwO) (OwO) (OwO) **

**.**

**.**

\- Oye teme - apareció un rubio medio dormido , estirando sus brazos bostezando - Tocan el timbre - camino hacia el cuarto de su amigo azabache , apoyandosé en el marco de la puerta .

-¿Y qué haces que no la abres dobe? - cuestiono el otro joven , fulminandólo con la mirada .

-No soy tu empleada doméstica , baka - le lanzó una almohada que estaba tirada , fallando al blanco .

-Hmp .. ¿Me preguntó que pensarán los demás si por casualidad ven un video tuyo tratando de besar al chico del disfraz del tazón de ramen , quién lucía asustado y desesperado , aquella vez que te emborrachaste ? - sonrió burlón , levantándose de la cama llendo hacia el baño.

-¡No eres , capaz de hacerlo !Dattebayo - respondio enfurecido con los brazos cruzados .

-Ponme a prueba - dijo el Uchiha dandóse vuelta , desafiándolo con la mirada .

-Maldito - refunfuño caminando hacia la entrada del penhouse , diciendo unas cuantas groserías - Esa vez fue su culpa , si tan solo me hubiera adevertido que ese postre contenía alcohol ...-

-¿Naruto?- levantó la mirada y se encontró con la madre de Sasuke .

-Señora Mikoto - respondió con una gran sonrisa , mientras se rascaba la nuca -¿Cómo está ? Por favor , pase - se hizó a un lado haciendo una pequeña reverencia , y la hermosa mujer paso extrañada .

-Yo muy bien , gracias por preguntar - le devolvió el gesto cálidamente , pero pronto la curiosidad lo invadió -¿Acaso tú y Sasuke - callo por un segundo , para luego continuar- durmieron juntos ?-

-¿AH?- gritó , con los ojos bien abiertos luego de que su mandíbula cayera hasta el piso "¿Piensa que soy del otro bando ?¡NO!" . Iba a responder cuando el teme de Sasuke apareció .

-¿QUÉ?¡NI LOCO MAMÁ!- dijo con una clara vena palpitante en la cien -¡ Y ANTES MUERTO QUE METERME CON ESTE USURANTOnKACHI !- aclaró con un muy pequeño sonrojo , por la vergonzosa situación y más que nada , que su querida madre pensará eso de él .

-¡OYÉ BASTARDO ! ¿SE TE OLVIDA QUE ESTOY AQUÍ?- reclamó Naruto con los puños en alto, buscando pelea - ¡NI QUE FUERAS MI AMADO RAMEN PARA FIJARME EN TI! - se sentía el ambiente tenso y una aura asesina que desprendía de ambos jóvenes .

Mikoto negó con la cabeza . Nunca iban dejar esos pleitos infantiles por más que crecieran .

-Yo solo lo decía , porque están solo en ropa interior - se encogió de hombros , aguantandóse la risa y viendo sus caras a la vez que reaccionaban .

Tanto Sasuke como Naruto sentían morir .

* * *

¿Algún comentario?¿Sugerencia? Besos , Yokai ;D


End file.
